Communication applications have provided ways for users to provide feedback on the quality of a call. However, such feedback is limited to impacting that particular application. In cases where applications are built on other communication infrastructure, the applications are prevented from providing feedback that alters the communication infrastructure. Thus, there is a need in the communication feedback field to create a new and useful system and method for collecting feedback in a multi-tenant communication platform. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.